Estce que tu te souviens ? Moi oui
by lilinichou
Summary: Juste avant la bataille final, Harry se remémore un passage de sa vie qu'il a chérit et détesté. Ne m'abandonne pas! , Désolé Potter, tu t'es fais des films ...
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Est-ce que tu te souviens ? Moi oui ...

**Disclamé** : les personnages de J.K.Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas …V.V

**Couples **: DMHP, les principaux. Je ne pense pas en mettre d'autres.

**Rating** :T, je pense... on verra bien au fur et à mesure

**Résumé** : Juste avant la bataille final, Harry se remémore un passage de sa vie qu'il a chérit et détesté. «Ne m'abandonne pas!», «Désolé Potter, tu t'es fais des films»...

NDA: Je l'ai écrit un soir très tard, ça m'est venue comme ça alors indulgence lol '. Je voulais faire un one-shot mais finalement ... XD. Voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise .

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

**Chapitre 1: Prologue**

Je me suis toujours dit que malgré ma situation, j'avais toujours eu la chance avec moi. Et j'en ai eu. J'avais aussi l'amour de mes amis. Mais je n'ai plus l'amour de ma vie.

Pendant des années où les professeurs se sont tous mis derrière moi pour m'entraîner à combattre Voldemort, j'avais la certitude que je m'entraînais à survivre et non à me battre. Si même Dumbledore, le grand sorcier, ne pouvait pas nous sauver, comment moi le pourrais-je ?

La réponse que j'ai le droit d'avoir à chaque fois : «La prophétie Mr Potter! Voyons!»

Et oui. Toute la communauté sorcière comptait sur moi pour les sauver et éradiquer le plus grand mage noir. Ils me surestiment beaucoup trop.

Pourtant à un moment de ma vie, j'ai eu le bonheur de vivre. Pas de survivre pour les autres. Non, j'avais la réelle impression que je vivais pour quelqu'un, et que cette personne vivait, elle aussi, pour moi. Mais bien sûre, ce n'était qu'une impression. Le bonheur ne s'associe pas avec Potter.

Et ne me dites pas que si! Mes parents sont morts en s'opposant à Voldemort. Et j'ai le même destin. Je le tuerais peut-être, si j'ai de la chance, mais je mourrais aussi. Le survivant ne survivra pas cette fois-ci, ironique non ?

L'heure est proche. Les Mangemorts sont aux portes de Poudlard, et le bouclier protecteur lâchera bientôt. Je redoute le moment de l'affrontement, comme je le chéris.

Pour moi, cela sera l'heure de la délivrance. Je n'aurai plus à regarder derrière moi, pour être sûr que quelqu'un n'essaye pas de me tuer. Je n'aurais plus à souffrir, en le voyant, lui, marchant en face de moi, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je pourrais enfin rejoindre mes parents et tous ceux qui sont morts à cause de moi.

Mais avant tout, je devrais emmener Voldemort avec moi. C'est la seule condition.

Oui, je le tue. Il me tue. Et je suis liberé. Lui aussi le sera ainsi.

Je ferai de la peine à Hermione et Ron, mais ils se consoleront mutuellement. Cela ne durera pas.

Enfin, le bouclier a lâcher. Les Mangemorts se précipitent et arrivent, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Tout au loin, j'aperçois, la silhouette longiligne de mon ennemi. Il envoient ses pions à la boucherie. Je le hais tellement et c'est tellement bizarre de ce dire que c'est lui qui m'apportera la paix.

« Harry! Il faut y aller!» me crie Hermione

«Oui, j'arrive».

«Sois fort bonhomme! Tu y arriveras! On est tous avec toi!»

Sacré Maugrey. Oui vous êtes tous avec moi, mais au final, c'est moi qui devra le combattre pour vous libérez tous.

Je sors enfin du collège, et me dirige droit sur l'ennemi. Je l'aperçois, il se font dans la foule, mais ses serviteurs s'écartent sur son passage. Il est pour moi, et je suis pour lui.

Oui.

L'heure de la délivrance a sonné.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Voilà . J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce n'est que le prologue mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder a arriver . Mercredi je pense.

Pour mon autre fic, je m'excuse, je m'excuse du retard! Je suis impardonnable. Et ma seule excuse est minable : les cours lol. Mais le prochain chapitre est fait, je n'ai plus qu'à le tapoter sur mon clavier lol. Seulement je voudrais avancer un peu avant, pour que ce genre d'erreur ne se reproduise plus.

Voila. Gros bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent avec un gros merci, en espérant que ce début vous a plu.

Faites moi part de vos impressions .

Lilinichou.

Ja ne ;-)


	2. Chapter 1

Je précise qu'à partir de ce chapitre, Harry se remémore, donc c'est son point de vue quoi '

**Chapitre 2: Est-ce que tu te souviens ?**

**Moi oui ...**

Est-ce que tu te souviens mon ange ?

Est-ce que tu te souviens de ces rendez-vous que nous nous donnions, à minuit, bravant l'interdit ?

J'aimerai tellement le savoir.

Mais je n'ai aucun espoir

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Je ne devais être qu'une conquête de plus à tes yeux, que tu oublierais dès que tu m'aurais possédé.

On m'avait prévenu, que tu aimais ce qui était beau, mais le verbe aimer ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, la beauté ; qu'elle soit chez un homme ou chez une femme. On m'avait prévenu. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas écouter. Je ne suis pas un Gryffin pour rien.

Depuis mon refus, 1ère année, d'être ton ami, tu me vouais une haine sans borne. A cette époque-là, le même sentiment était en moi. Il me permettait de vivre. C'était une drogue. Je me sentais différent à tes yeux, tu me rabaissais au lieu de me glorifier.

Jusqu'à la fin de la 5ème année, je t'ai haï. Mais à partir de la 6ème, je t'en remerciai. Tout au fond de moi.

Tu me permettait de vivre, à ton insu.

Tu étais ma source de jouvence.

Un soir, lors de l'une de mes innombrables sorties nocturnes, Voldemort me montra le massacre d'une famille entière, en répétant inlassablement que c'était ma faute. La force qu'il mit

me fit perdre l'usage de mes jambes, mon corps entier tremblait, mon souffle saccadé. Je n'entendis qu'à peine ta voix me demandant si tout allait bien. Pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas une autre vision, je releva la tête. Je te vis écarquiller les yeux et ramener cette main,que tu avais tendu le long de ton corps. A ce moment-la, Voldemort tenta une nouvelle entrée en moi, mais je combattis. Et toi, tu me voyais trembler et murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Je me calmais peu à peu. Mais les larmes commencèrent à couler. Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains chevrotantes pour ne pas que tu les vois, pour ne pas que tu vois ma faiblesse.

Mais ta voix s'élevait;

« Potter... Hey Potter! Merde, même la nuit faut que tu me pourrisses la vie! Je t'emmène voir Pomfresh! »

Cette phrase me fit le coup d'un couteau. Une douleur lancinante prit place dans mon coeur et mes larmes redoublèrent.

Et là, tu fis une chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendu. Tu me pris dans tes bras, me berçant de ta voix chaude, mais incertaine.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Lorsque je me suis reveillé, ce fut pour apercevoir le plafond blanc, si familier; de l'infirmerie. J'y suis resté deux jours, recevant des visites de Hermione et Ron, ou d'autre de mes amis. Mais de toi ; jamais. J'ai même cru que c'était un rêve. Tes bras m'encerclant de cette douce chaleur qu'aucune étreinte me faisait ressentir.

Ce fut à partir de cette pensée que je me mit à paniquer : Toi, mon ennemi de toujours, avait réussi à m'apaiser, là où toute autre personne avait échoué.

C'est dans ce lit blanc que j'avais décidé de t'éviter le plus possible. Je ne voulais pas voir ton visage se tordre de dégoût, et entendre les sarcasmes emplis de moqueries et de haine.

Oui, j'avoue qu'à l'instant même où je suis sortit de l'infirmerie, je me suis préparé à recevoir toutes tes tirades, ainsi que celles des autres. Mais aussi les regards des personnes.

Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, rien ne se produisit. Je rentrais dans la Grande Salle et me dirigeais à ma table et m'asseyais, à ma place, comme à l'accoutumé. J'avais levé la tête lorsque je croisa ton regard. Ce que j'y vis m'étonna. C'était de la surprise, de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse. Mais tout ce passa si vite. A peine avais-je eu le temps de décrypter ton regard, que tu remis ton masque si froid. Celui que je me mis à haïr.

Une question m'apparaissait: « Comment faire pour te haïr de nouveau? ». Je ne pouvais pas rester comme cela. C'était tellement bizarre. Tu m'avais consolé et pris soin de moi. Même mes meilleurs amis, dans ces moments-là, préféraient me laisser seul. Plus jamais je ne pourrais être comme avant à ton égard.

Je me suis rappelé le regard que j'avais aperçu. VComment faisais-tu pour mettre tant d'émotions dans un regard ? Peut-être ai-je une infime chance que l'on puisse enterrer la hache de guerre ?

Mais à cet instant, une phrase me revint en mémoire, brisant tous mes rêves d'amitiés que je m'étais imaginés:

« Merde, même la nuit faut que tu me pourrisses la vie »

Encore cette douleur lancinante.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

La journée se passa comme tous les autres jours. Pendant toutes ces heures, je pus me repasser en boucle notre rencontre. Je me souviens même que Hermione m'avais réprimandé sur le chemin menant au dortoir, comme quoi « j'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées et que, par conséquent, je ne l'écoutais pas ». Ce souvenir me fait rire ; elle ne changera jamais je l'espère.

Arrivé au dortoir, je m'étais rendu dans la chambre et m'apprêtai à me glisser dans mon lit sans me déshabiller. A quoi cela aurait-il servit, alors que dans quelques minutes, après que tous le monde se serait endormi, j'allais me faufiler pour faire ma ballade habituelle.

Je marchais sous ma cape d'invisibilité et la carde des Maraudeurs à la main. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je devais mettre à peine vingts minutes pour aller du dortoir au lac.

Arrivé, je me suis assis au bord, observant l'étendue d'eau qui étais en face de moi. Il reflétait exactement mes pensées. Cette immensité ... Comment ne pas s'y perdre ou se noyer ? Et justement, en ce moment, c'est ce que j'étais. Complètement perdu. Et enfin ; arriva le moment fatidique, qui changea notre vie.

**FLASH-BACK:**

« Et bien Potter, on brise les règles ? Ah non! J'oubliais! Tu es Monsieur le Survivant, le monsieur-tout-permis. Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement cette fois-ci! Pas avec moi! »

Encore une de ses nombreuses tirades. N'en avait-il pas assez ? Je ne ressentais même pas le besoin de lui répondre, alors je ne dis rien.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Potter ? T'as avalé ta langue ?

« Change un peu de refrain Malefoy. Tu te ridiculiseras moins » dis-je

Je me retournais pour voir son visage et la vue me coupa le souffle. Il était là, debout, d'une façon si sensuelle. Et l'image était encore plus magnifique, avec la lune qui se trouvait juste derrière.

« Un ange » soufflais-je

Je ne pensais pas l'avoir dit tout haut, mais son ahurissement me fit comprendre le contraire.

« Tu... t'as dit quoi là ?

« Moi ? Rien. Tu entends des voix Malefoy. Fais attention, où tu vas aller sur le bûcher accompagné Jeanne D'Arc » plaisantais-je.

Son ahurissement s'accentua encore plus. C'était rare de le voir ainsi et j'avoue que sans son masque d'indifférence, il était magnifique.

« C'est qui celle-là ? E puis pourquoi je me ferai brûler ? J'ai pas entendu des voix ! C'est toi j'en suis sûr ! balbutia-t-il.

« Une moldue, mais laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Mais c'est vrai que te brûler serais du gâchis ! Pour te répondre, ce n'est pas moi, que t'aurais-je dit ?

Tous les évènements disparaissaient rien que par ta présence. De plus, en voyant ton expression, j'avais envie de m'amuser. Tu es tellement mignon avec ce visage. Je m'étonnais moi-même de mon humeur taquine, mais apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul. Tu verrais ton visage à ce moment-là ! J'en rigole intérieurement. J'ai réussi à te déstabiliser ! Cela me donnait une impression de puissance qui était drôlement appétissante.

Surtout qu'à mon avis, tu ne pensais pas que la situation allait tourner ainsi.

Malheureusement, tu remis ton masque et perdit l'éclat que j'avais discerné dans tes yeux.

« La ferme Potter! Je ne suis pas fou! Et pour te le prouver, je t'enlève cent points pour être dehors après le couvre feu.

« Malefoy, soupirais-je, j'ai jamais dit que tu étais fou, et je ne vois pas en quoi, m'enlever des points me le prouvera. Mais si cela te fait plaisir ... »

« Et puis, non tu n'es pas fou, c'est plutôt moi ... » murmurais-je

« Garde ton insolence de petit prince pourri gâté pour toi ! »

Cette phrase m'énerva et d'un coup je me leva et le toisa du regard ( et de la taille aussi! tiens j'avais jamais remarqué mais je suis plus grand que lui )

« Tu ne sais rien de ma vie Malefoy ! Alors garde tes sarcasmes pour toi! L'enfant pourri gâté, ici, c'est toi! crachais-je »

Et sur cette phrase, je m'en allais. Je ne voulais plus le voir, par peur d'être encore plus blessé.

J'avais fait quelques pas lorsque j'entendis un vague murmure porté par le vent:

« Toi non plus, tu ne sais rien de ma vie »

Je me retourna immédiatement, croisant ton regard. Et là, je me maudis. Il n'étais plus celui rempli de haine ou de mépris, toisant chaque personne comme si c'était de la merde. Non. Celui-ci ne reflétait qu'une immense douleur et une peine profonde.

A ce moment-là, je ne voulus faire qu'une seule chose. Retourner sur mes pas et te serrer dans mes bras.

Mais un rejet m'aurait achevé. Alors je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire sur le moment et qui, je l'espérais, ferait avancer les choses entre nous:

« Alors apprends-moi ».

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Voilou pour ce chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. C'est la première fois que je laisse un chapitre aussi long XD. Alors pour la suite vous allez attendre un peu lol, j'en ai une autre en cours, et si je veux réussir à sortir le 2nd chapitre de celle-ci et qu'il soit aussi long, va falloir faire preuve de patience, mais je me dépêche, promis.

Donc voilà, j'attends vos critiques ou autres avec impatience ·

Reviews

Lilinichou, pour vous servir lol

Bisous.


End file.
